Redungeon
Redungeon is an endless 2D dungeon crawler published by Nitrome released on Google Play and Apple App Store on June 23rd 2016. The world high score is 1918 set by Jordan Mariadhs Gameplay ... 'Characters' There are a total of 12 characters in the game so far, each with a minimum of one ability. Excluding Sir Gylbard, all characters have one permanent ability. Sir Gylbard Description Sir Gylbard is a knight clad in silver armor. He has two spikes on both sides of his helmet and one on top. He also carries a spiked golden shield and a rectangular greatsword. Abilities: 1 Shield':' "Resist almost any damage! A shield won't save you from moving walls, electricity, wisps and fire". 2 Thrust': "Break or kill everything within three tiles in front of you!" It has a recharge of 20 seconds.' 3 He will receive an extra shield point to resist damage with. 4 He will get his third and final shield point and will also have his Thrust cooldown halved to 10 seconds. * An achievement requires you to kill 100 bats with Thrust'.' * An achievement requires you to break 50 shields'.' * In the ending screen it's seen that his skull has the 3 spikes coming from inside it, possibly implying that they are part of his body. Creep A. Crow Description Creep A. Crow is a scarecrow, whose head is a carved watermelon which serves as his face (it also changes expressions). He has one small leaf on each of his arms and he also wears a tattered purple cloak. Abilities: Cobweb immunity (permanent effect): "Spider webs can't stop you because you're constantly jumping". 1 Boo'!: "You can be really terrifying sometimes. Scares all living things around you". this has a recharge of 30 seconds and kills all monsters on screen.' 2 Bridger''' (permanent effect): "You're really good at jumping, One-tile gaps are nothing for you, jump right over!". ' 3 The recharge for Boo! is halved. * Creep A Crow can also use Boo! to scare away all enemies in the screen. All enemies scared by his ability on the screen will drop a small amount of money (except if the enemy killed is a mimic, in which case it is a large sum). The only other characters that can gain gold from enemies are Sir Gylbard (with Thrust) and Bragg (once fully levelled), though Bragg is able to gather gold much faster. * An achievement requires you to scare 100 creatures with '''BOO!' * In the ending screen its seen that his watermelon head has a human skull inside, implying that he's somehow human. Duke Kazhan Description Duke Kazhan is a vampire with glowing purple eyes, white skin and black hair. He covers his body and half of his face with his coat keeping only one hand raised. Abilities: By default, Duke will have his permanent effect, FRIEND OF BATS: "Bats never attack you. You're like a brother to them". # Escape Abyss': "If you fall, you immediatly turn into a bat and fly to safety".' # He will get his rechargeable ability DARKWING: "You can turn into a bat and fly! It's not forever, so be careful where you land". # He will get his 2nd escape from pits. # His flight will last 5s and will need 15 sec for recharge. * Friend of Bats grants him an immunity to bats (bats now have a small heart on them to show that they are friendly, and when he tries to get near them they will temporarily fly away and comes back when Duke moves away). * DARKWING '''makes the Duke fly short distances and is protected from all traps (including wisps and canon projectiles), except from crossbows, blue skeleton statues and mimics. * Duke also cannot fall into pits, thanks to '''ESCAPE ABYSS, which returns him to a safe nearby place up to two times. This ability is extremely useful when he has to deal with breaking platforms or pushing pistons. * An achievement requires you to fly 50 meters in total with DARKWING. * When He dies from anything but falls He explodes in a swarm of purple bats. * In the ending screen his skull is seen with two large fangs and a purple light in each eye. Nathaniel Description Nathaniel is a steampunk-esque engineer with a brown mustache and hair. Parts of his body (right arm and eye) are made of copper/bronze pieces, making him resemble a cyborg. He wears a brown vest with red bow tie also He holds a wrench. When upgraded, he gets two drones besides him. Abilities: Mechanical Friend': "Your little army of drones is ridiculously effective at protecting you from traps".' # He will get 1 more robot for his Friend. He will get Target Practice': "Program your drones to break all traps around you in a coordinated attack!". '''It has a recharge time of' 45 seconds . # Target practice now needs only 30s to recharge. '''TRIVIA: * An achievement requires you to destroy 500 traps with MECHANICAL SQUAD '''or TARGET PRACTICE.' * When He dies from anything his two drones stop functioning. * In the ending screen it's seen that his skull still has the robotic right eye. '''Ichitaka' Description A tribesman wearing an ancient Mayan-esque mask, constantly dancing to please the spirits of gold. Abilities: Coin Magnet': "You attract coins"'. As you upgrade him, his permanent effect will attract coins up from 3m away. Itchitaka's final upgrade is the TELEKINESIS ability, which allows Ichitaka to get the money from all the treasure chests on screen without touching them. "Get the treasure from all chests around. This will also kill off mimics". TRIVIA: * An achievement requires you to attract 2000 coins from a distance with COIN MAGNET. * He emanates a yellow aura that grows with each upgrade. * In the ending screen it's seen the top half of his skull is still covered with his golden mask. 'Rik' DESCRIPTION Rik is a red Fire Golem with floating limbs and glowing orange eyes. His face resembles a crown. ABILITIES: FIRE AND STONE '(permanent effect ): '"You are completely fireproof! You're also pretty though: pistons can't crush you". Rik is immune to crushers (called as pistons) and fire in general. FLAMING SHIELD: "Collect enchanted flames to activate a fire field that absorb one hit. Restorable". It needs 10 fireballs (or yellow wisps) to activate. He can use the shield as a projectile ability BLAZE: "Once your FLAMING SHIELD is active, either keep it or use it as a missile of great power". TRIVIA: * An achievement requires you to absorb 100 fireballs. * He is also immune to white wisps (freeze). * Tip bone snakes can still kill you when fire shield is active. * His name is written in nordic runes. * Any surface he walks on becomes shattered with lava flowing between the cracks, this is purely cosmetic. * When he passes over a campfire you can see a little fire on his head. The same when he absorbs fireballs. * When He dies his body explodes. * In the ending screen his head without light and a few rocks is seen. 'Vesna' DESCRIPTION Vesna is a girl with a red hair with a flower in it and green dress. Her eyes glows with a yellow light. ABILITIES: Her permanent effect GREEN PATH "Plants flourish wherever you go. Vines cover fragile platforms and prevent them from crumbling". Allows her not to fall from crumbling blocks by leaving vines and flowers after her. Her special effect, LIGHT RITUAL "Push the chasing darkness far back with pure force of light". Can push darkness away and cleanse the white and purple wisps effect. It has a 30 seconds recharge time (15 seconds hen upgraded) TRIVIA: * A secret achievement requires you to die while you use LIGHT RITUAL. * When She dies her body explodes in greenery. * In the ending screen it's seen her skull is smiling and still retains it's flowers 'Bragg' DESCRIPTION A pirate with black hair and beard wearing pirate hat with a blue pirate costume.When upgraded he acquires a green parrot. ABILITIES: Bragg has own unique gameplay thanks to his ability TREASURE HUNT '''(permanent effect): "Your life is a huge treasure hunt. Colect keys and find treasure chest with extra loot arrrgh!". ' Playing as him, there are skull keys to collect. The skull keys opens special treasure chests marked with number. When getting further, the amount of loot in chests increases (The amount of keys needed doesn't effect to amount of gold). Bragg has a pet parrot called '''GEM "You find 2x coins when your parrot friend Gem is around. He's always in trouble. Rescue him and he'll follow you for a while".' which doubles the amount of the money Bragg collects. When game starts, Gem will flee after few seconds. He must be freed by finding him from cage, then he stays with Bragg for 10 seconds. Bragg also has a GUNSHOT: "Arrrgh, you shoot stuff! Each shot cost you money, so try to stay cool". Each shoot costs 15 gold per shot. When upgraded, every enemy killed gives gold back. If Gem is with Bragg when he kills an enemy, he receives 40 gold per kill (25 gold profit for one shot and kill). If he kills two enemies with one shot by shooting through slimes, he gains gold for each. This makes him a very effective character at gathering gold, since he can 'harvest' gold from enemies. TRIVIA: * An achievement requires you to shoot a total of 100 bullets with his ability GUNSHOT. * Creep A. Crow can as well with Boo!, with no cost but lower returns. * Bragg also has his own exclusive song which only plays while using him. You can hear the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ldvjf6pipqE * When He dies his hat and gun fell and Gem fly away. * In the ending screen it's seen that his skull retains his pirate hat. 'Aether' DESCRIPTION An old bald man with a white long beard wearing a red robe and holding a green staff. ABILITIES: PORTALS (permanent effect): "You open up portals but they are unstable and colapse in mere moments. Use them to skip ahead, but be careful!". Create portals which are unstable and disappear after a few seconds. Those will teleport you towards a safe and more advanced place, and if your path crosses coins/gems they will picked up. Aether will miss most gold by using portals, but can potentially bring a player to higher distances with greater rewards quickly. His special active ability it's called TIME BENDS "Slow motion! Slow the world down, stride past the quickest obstacles, catch u to those portals!". '''Slows time for a while. It has a 15 second duration and 15 second cooldown. '''TRIVIA: * An achievement requires you to slow time 3 min total with his ability TIME BEND'S. * In the ending screen it's seen that his skull has one eye up. 'Medusa' DESCRIPTION A green gorgon of legend with snakes as hair and glowing eyes. ABILITIES: Her first ability is PETRIFICATION (permanent effect):" Your gazze turns creatures into fragile statues. Skelteons statues don't harm you". Turns nearby enemies into stone statues after a while that shatters upon impact and is otherwise, harmless. The ability will activate quicker when you reach level three. This ability makes Skeleton statues don't attack you. Her other ability, SERPENT'S DEXTERITY "You have a chance to survive anything by dodging fast enough": Allows the player to revive for any kind of death by drawing a sequence of patterns within a period of time, the more this ability activates, the less time you have to draw and patterns are harder. TRIVIA: * An achievement requires you to draw 50 serpent signs with SERPENT'S DEXTERITY. * When She dies her body explodes in snakes. * In the ending screen it's seen that each serpent in her hair has their own skull. 'Ribb' DESCRIPTION A skeleton with green glowing eyes and one fallen arm. ABILITIES: His first ability is GREEN EYES EFFECT '''(permament effect) "Other green-eyed undead are friendly!". Prevents him from being attacked by the tip bone snake. His second ability is '''SPARE HEAD "Nothing can kill you while you have spar heads... Just don't fall". Allows him to die up to 4 times(gets one every upgrade) without paying to continue. Trivia: * Falling and the darkness prevents SPARE HEAD his ability from working. * An achievement requires you to use 50 SPARE HEAD. * When he dies his bones are spread in a circle until revived. * In the ending screen it's seen that his skull conserves the glowing green eyes. 'Panic Bot' DESCRIPTION From Nitrome's Platform Panic, a LEGO-looking robot with yellow head, purple body and pipes-like arms that end in forceps. ABILITIES: Panic Bot's effect ELECTRONIC "You're not afraid of electricity... actually, you need it to operate, so watch your battery life and keep recharging". Requires the player to charge him with electric traps. After 30 seconds (40 seconds, when upgrading), he will die otherwise but at the same time makes him immune to electricity effects. You start with two zapper traps on either side of you in each round, charging your battery to full. There are random five sided electric ball traps that spawn randomly for you to charge with. PANIC LASER: "These upgraded eyeballs let you shoot lasers. Be careful though: shots use your battery charge". Clears enemies and obstacles out of the way, but consumes 20% battery (15% and then 5% when upgraded) TRIVIA: * He is immune to green wisps. * Electric traps are more frequent. * Panic Bot it's the only character that can die in an unique way, battery death. * Also, Panic Bot is the only character that is not chased by the darkness. * In the death screen, his head is broken. * An achievement requires you to deplete 100 electric traps with Panic Bot. * A secret achievement requires you to smash 12 Panic Bots in a secret minigame (the purple button on the left side of the upgrade screen) Traps 'Spinning Knife' Spinning Knives are traps found commonly in Redungeon, Spinning Knives are deadly upon touch and move in a pattern designed to kill the player. 'Spikes' Spikes usually pops up from a five-holed tiles, but sometimes they are always active. Sometimes they’re never active. 'Crossbow' Crossbows fire arrows that cannot be flown over. 'Pistons' These can push and/or crush the player. They cannot be flown over. 'Electricity' Electricity comes from Tesla coils. The electricity is created by having two poles in each side. If one of the poles is destroyed, the electricity cannot be created. These can be flown over, and the poles can be destroyed with various abilities. These hazards are necessary for Panic Bot, as he goes with electricity. The hazard goes off, when Panic bot gets enough energy from them. 'Cannons' Střelí oheň nebo elektřinu. Může být zničen špatnoumi. 'Grills' Grills spew fire in a similar fashion to spikes. Can be flown over. 'Crumbling Platforms' These are regular platforms but are grey and have cracks in them. Will disappear in a short time after stepping on them. 'Spinners' Have fire or electricity orbs. Nathaniel’s drone can only destroy one orb at a time. 'Cobwebs' Small web patterns that appear on one platform at a time. Make the player stay frozen until they complete a pattern. 'Floating Orbs' Like the orbs on the spinner, but with no spinner. They come as either fire or electricity. 'Enemies' 'Slimes' Slimes are slow and green. Most of them move in lines or square paths. Bullets can pass through slimes indefinitely (including the chain of slimes which spawns). This can be used to maximize Bragg's earnings. 'Bats' Some bats stay in place, while others travel diagonally. Duke Kazhan is immune to these enemies. 'Followers' Followers are skeletons that follow you once you pass them. They will settle down in the nearest tile that has 4 white edges, and become harmless again. Note that if killed, they drop lots of gold (the further you are into the dungeon the bigger the amount of gold they drop when killed). They do not need to be active/awake in order to be killed. 'Mimics' Mimics are found lurking in golden treasure chests. When the chest is opened, they will follow and try to kill the player. After a few seconds, they will die and drop lots of gold (the further you are into the dungeon the bigger the amount of gold they drop when killed). Mimics can move much faster and much farther as the player progresses through the dungeon. Mimics can also kill the player in bat form. 'Stone Statues' Blue glowing statues with a halberd when nearby them. They don't attack Medusa, as their eyes glow green instead of regular blue when playing as her. 'Wisps' There are six wisp types. Each can be flown over in bat form, it will just disappear. # Green Wisps: "confuse" the player for around 7 sec, making the screen look like if there are another four copies of everything. This makes it harder to move. # Purple wisps: limit the area the player can see for around 7 sec.(Vesna's LIGHT RITUAL can nullify the effect) # White wisps: freeze the character and can be freed by swiping to any direction. (Rik is immune to them) # Yellow wisps: works like fire hazards (Rik can absorb them for shield charge). # Blue wisps: works like electric hazards killing you if they touch you (Panic Bot can absorb them for battery life). # Gold wisps: will also make the player confused and when he tries to move the character will go to the opposite direction. *note that wisps can also be killed using certain character abilities. 'The Darkness' A large horde that kills you if you don’t move fast enough through the dungeon. Can’t be killed but can be repelled with Vesna's rechargeable ability LIGHT RITUAL. Tip bone snake A skeleton serpent that moves in different patterns blocking paths and killing the player on contact. It can be killed only by attacking its head. Ribb is immune to it. Interactive objects There are several interactive objects that can be found in the game like: 'Treasure Chests' They can be opened for treasure. They increase in value as you go through the dungeon. Some have mimics. Every once in a while, there will be three chests surrounded by bats and only one has treasure. 'Well' The well recharges any characters' ability. 'Vases' A vase breaks when your character moves on them twice. They may contain one to ten gold. sliding into them on ice damages them and if already damaged,your character wont stop on collision and keep sliding. They block crossbow bolts. 'Teleporters' These are glowing symbols on platforms. Solid squares teleport you, and hollow squares are where you are teleported. They come in multiple colors, as a red square would go to a red ring, etc. 'Launchers' Green arrows that have paths showing. When stepped on, launchers shoot you to the platform wherever the path leads to. Gallery Menus Redungeon menu (old variation).png|This bulid version compared to the old title's logo and the design as of February 2016. Redungeon menu.png|This final version compared to the new title's logo and the new design as of June 23rd 2016 published by Nitrome. Updates Update 2 This major update adds new characters, achievements, advanced settings and cloud sync. Before this update Has come a minor update adding following features: *New upgrades for Creep a crow and Itchitaka. *Nathaniel capable to destroy fire obstacles. * New Control options: see-through mode, left-handed mode, toggle hold-to-run, toggle tap-to-step *New trap layouts 'Coin doubler in app purchase Update 3 This major update adds new characters and a new creature *Postavy jsou: RIK oheň golem, pirát kapitán Bragg, Medusa, panická bota. *The wisps are small orbs that when you get hit an effect is applied to you. *also some bug fixes Update 4 this update adds new traps and a stat menu. *New trap layouts *Teleportation. *Detailed statistics. *A new in-game menu of achievements. *Bragg now keeps his keys after reviving *Medusa gets coins from followers *And many bug fixes The developers have said that they are going to release a relic update but it is unknown if it is going to happen and when. Category:2016 games